New Beginning
by Soccerblast2187
Summary: What happened after the hug? Read and find out! BB&Rae Takes place after 'Spellbound'


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or anything about them! That goes to David Slack.

Soccerblast2187: Hey everyone! This is going to be my first Teen Titans fic so tell me how it is, k? This story takes place after the episode 'Spellbound' and is a bb&rae fic, because their my fav couple!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven picked up the stank ball from Beast Boys head with her powers careful not to touch it. She stared at it for a few minutes, then turned to Cyborg, the original thrower, with any evil smirk.

"Raven…Raven…please don't!" Cyborg yelled taking off down the hall, Raven in hot pursuit.

Beast Boy watched them take off, still on the floor partially from shock and from the stank ball. Beast Boy still couldn't get over the fact that Raven just hugged him. HIM of all people! The one who called her creepy, weird and dark. He knew after he said those words that they were terrible and hurtful words, and then when he went to apologize he finds out she is supposedly 'talking' to another 'guy'. What's with that! When he heard her…..talking to that guy…..something went through him, he had to know what was going on in there. So he did the only thing that he knew, he morphed into a fly and went under the crack of her door. He stayed just long enough to see Raven cry about…..being alone. It made his body ach thinking that's what she thought of herself, that no one wanted her. At that time he saw another side of Raven, the side that was full of emotion, full of life and to tell you the truth he liked it…he was beginning to like her. But then there was this Malchior guy from the book that Raven just got. He didn't trust him not a bit, it turned out that he was right about him. If only he would have stepped in, he might have saved Raven the pain of a broken heart, just like him.

Beast Boy got up from the ground, dusting himself off. "Now where did they go?" he asked himself scratching his head. He decided to start looking with the main room, but right as he turned the corner, someone or something ran straight into him.

"Ahhh!" BB yelled falling on his butt. Raven soon followed squashing Beast Boy to the ground.

"Sorry Beast Boy," Raven giggled pushing herself off of him. He just stared at her again in shock.

'Did she just…giggle? What the heck happened in this past week?' Beast Boy thought. Raven watched his facial features change multiply times.

"Ok, Beast Boy what are you thinking?" Raven asked looking down at his sprawled out form, and back to her regular monotone/annoyed voice.

"I..weellll….I was thinking about…um…" Beast Boy stammered, standing up quickly trying to look for an escape.

"STANK BALL!" they all of a sudden heard Cyborg scream, running down the hall with the stinky ball in hand. Beast Boy saw this as the perfect opportunity for escape and to have a little fun.

"Come on!" Beast Boy said to Raven and grabbed her hand dragging her along trying to get away from the insane Cyborg.

"I'm coming for you!" Cyborg yelled still on their tail.

"This way!" Beast Boy said making a quick left.

"Where did they go?" Cyborg asked himself rather confused, looking up both hallways. "That's not fair. Raven must have used her powers to go through the wall." Cyborg got a sad look on his face knowing the game was over, but then suddenly got happy, "BOOYAH! I won! They cheated! I won! They cheated!" He then left for the main room to tell the others of his victory.

"Do you think he's gone?" Raven whispered to Beast Boy.

"Yeah I think so." Beast Boy whispered back.

"Oh and by the way, where are we?" Raven asked, seeing that it was pitch black where ever they were.

"Um, well, we are kinda in my room." Beast Boy said rather shyly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, is that why it stinks in here?" Raven said with dry humor.

"Hey! It doesn't stink in here!" Beast Boy stormed off to try and find the light switch so he could see her. When he found it he saw that she had already managed to find her way to his bed. She just sat there, staring at the ground, he knew what was wrong. She was thinking about 'him' again.

"Raven…are you ok?" Beast Boy asked kneeling down in front of her.

"Huh..yeah I'm fine." She said averting his eyes.

"I don't think you are." He stated simply to her. She snapped her head back and looked at him in shock.

"Why do you all of a sudden care so much? I mean you comfort me, and apologize, what's the deal?" Raven asked with a sad expression on her face.

"You remember how I said I turned into a fly right?"

"Yeah…" she had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"Well I kinda saw you cry…" Beast Boy told her, now the one averting her gaze. She just stared at him, tears beginning to build up.

'How could _he_ see me cry, _no one_ should ever see me cry. I'm not suppose to show emotion. This is so humiliating, first I fall for an evil dragon and now one of my friends sees me cry' Raven thought sadly.

Beast Boy suddenly heard a choked back sob and decided to look back at her. It was time for him to finish what he wanted to finish before he was so rudely interrupted by Cyborg.

"Raven..its ok to cry…to me at least" He said to her in his soft voice and with a small smile.

All of a sudden she wrapped her arms tight around his neck and cried into his shoulder. This time he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight to him. He petted her hair trying to comfort her the best he could.

"I'll always be here for you Rae," BB whispered into her ear. Raven continued to cry into his shoulder but this time it seemed to be more of a happy cry.

"Sshh," Beast Boy said, picking her up, pushing back the covers and laying her on his bed.

"What…are you doing?" Raven asked. He didn't say anything and crawled in next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. At first she was shocked but then turned into him, burying her face in his chest. It was truly the first time she felt wanted and loved.

"Don't forget Raven, your never alone" Beast Boy gently said and kissed her on her forehead. They both closed their eyes and went to sleep.

A.N. – I'm not really the best writer but I had to do something with BB&Rae just because I love them so much. I also know that Raven is OC but she was in the episode to, at least I thought so. R&R!

****


End file.
